The present invention generally relates to a device, adapted to provide longer lasting source of energy for any presently made household lantern. The power supplied to such lanterns is the 6 volt standard throwaway kind, be it carbon-zinc or alkaline, costing a considerable amount in the long run. To overcome this shortcoming of the throwaway battery, the present invention is aimed to fill the gap between what is currently available and what is not yet developed, namely a rechargeable nickel-cadmium 6 volt battery.
There is a rapid development of miniaturization in the field of audio and video devices, in lap size computers, and to operate these, a lot of throwaway batteries are being used. The development of a long lasting, lighter and less expensive battery is rather slow. Therefore one of the objects of the present invention is to use the available rechargeable batteries more economically.
Another object is to provide a convenient way to recharge four "D" size batteries within a module.
Yet another object of the invention is to recharge carbon-zinc batteries contained within the module, to extend their useful life at least ten times longer. However this can only be accomplished when the batteries are not completely exhausted.